Gundam Seed: Bonds
by Vampirieangel
Summary: The events of Heliopolis occur differently. Now with two Gundams on the Archangel and the other five with ZAFT what will be the future for the two pilots Kira and Ryan? And of the past Kira can't recall? Fem!Kira
1. Phase 1 False peace

_Everything's fine today, that is our illusion._

Voltaire

Phase one: False Peace

CE 71- Tensions were mounting between the PLANTs supreme council and the earth sphere alliance. Following the bloody valentine tragedy these tensions suddenly escalated into a full scale war.

It seemed a foregone conclusion that the earth forces with its superior numbers would be victorious. These initial assessments proved to be false. Almost eleven months have passed since the conflict began. With no end in site.

Outside Heliopolis Space Colony

A man with brown hair wearing a black military uniform sat seemingly nervously. Watching as a group of six soldiers wearing red coats paid attention to a blond haired man wearing a white commander's uniform.

"Remember it is essential that we obtain these weapons," the man said to the group in front of him. His hair was pale blond slightly below his shoulders and a white mask which covered half his face. He was floating weightlessly.

"Yes Commander La Creuset," the six teenagers in front of him saluted and floated out of the room.

"Commander, are you sure about this I mean it is a neutral colony and to attack it might make Orb join the alliance," said the seated man to the commander who was looking at the information in front of him.

"How can a colony which was building weapons for the EA be considered neutral? I have a sixth sense regarding things like this. If we miss this chance then later we'll pay with our lives for our reluctance to take action." The commander said smiling looking at the man as he spoke. _Besides _he thought _there are those within that colony whom with play a role in what will come. However will they bring destruction or salvation?_

Inside Heliopolis Space Colony

A brunette teenager was typing rapidly on a laptop situated on her lap. It was very difficult to determine whether the violet eyed teenager was male or female given that she had short hair and bangs which were just below chin length and she was very flat chested and what chest she did have she bound flat. She had two piercings in each ear, simple studs. As well as what appeared to be a clip on earring which was a silvery white about 1 to 2 cm in length running a third of the way down from the top of her left ear with a piece of wire attached to it which had a strange white thin tear drop like feature on it and a black chocker. She had on a black tank top which was covered by a black shirt with a white collar and red belt like pieces connecting the sleeves to the shirt halfway down between the shoulders and elbows. Also she had fish net fingerless gloves. Her pants were black cargo pants with multiple pockets with a chain reaching from one pocket to a belt loop and had black lace up combat boots.

Briefly the girl glanced at the boy situated across from her who was glaring at her robotic bird. He head hair that was in a similar cut to her own but without the bangs and his hair was as black as the night sky on a full moon. He also had vibrant emerald eyes which had small flecks of aquamarine in them. He was wearing a black t-shirt over a long sleeved black and white stripped shirt. He was wearing black jeans and black sneakers. He had a silver dragon earring in his right ear.

Turning her attention back to the laptop in front of her she began to speak whist typing, "glaring at birdie won't accomplish anything. You know that right Ryan?"

Ryan turned his attention to the androgynous teen situated across from him, "I know that, I'm not stupid regardless of what you may think. Kira, it's just that your bird annoys me and I don't know why."

Kira tore her eyes away from her computer and raised an eyebrow at him upon hearing this. "Getting annoyed at a bird, and a robotic bird at that? You need help." With that she once again turned her attention to her work in front of her. Ignoring Ryan's indigent cry of "Hey!"

Seeing Kira return her attention to her work once again Ryan began to turn his attention to the paper work in front of him muttering under his breath about 'stupid girly boys'. The next few minutes passed in silence except for the occasional cry of 'birdie!'. When a male and female teenager came walking up to the pair.

"Kira! Ryan!" the pair hearing their name's being called turned their attention to the approaching duo. The male was roughly 165cm with light brown wavy hair and light greenish blue eyes. He had on a light blue button up shirt and blue jeans with pale blue sneakers. The female next to him was about 160cm and reddish brown hair at chin length which curled out at the sides. She was wearing a orange and white dress with unattached shoulder sleeves which were the same shade of orange as the dress.

"Tolle, Miriallia. What can we do for you?" Kira asked as she put her computer onto the table in front of her.

Tolle gave a slight smile, "the professor is looking for the two of you."

Miriallia leaned forward as she questioned her two friends, "well are the two of you assisting him on some project or something else like that? Or is it simply analysis work?"

Kira sighed and was about to reply when Ryan cut in, "not too sure but whatever it is its big."

Kira gave a faint nod as she stood up, with Ryan doing the same when a news clip came on catching her attention. Clicking on the clip she enlarged it and focused on the screen. On the news report there was a GINN on the screen going through a already damaged city. The news reporter was mentioning on how there were sounds of fierce combat going throughout the city however the audio wasn't all that good due to this same factor. She dimly noted her three friends coming to join her as they watched the news feed. She closed the laptop as the feed came to an end and stood to her height of 170cm with Ryan also standing back up straight with him being slightly taller at 172cm.

Tolle was the first to make a comment, "Kaohsiung huh? That isn't very far from Orb is it?"

Miriallia stood back up straight, having leaned down to watch the news on Kira's laptop. "Will Orb be alright?"

Tolle was the one who replied, "oh sure, we're close by but our nations neutral. Can't see Orb turning into a war zone."

"Then I guess we're okay."

Kira was only half listening to her friends conversation having her attention focused upon her robotic bird. She watched as it soared around in the air freely. Tearing her attention away from the bird she looked at her friends once again. She finished packing her things away into her side strap black computer bag and walked over to her friends as they began to make their way to the automatic cars. Birdie trailing behind them.

Outside Helipolis

A ship was making dock into Heliopolis's port while a robotic voice guided it safely.

A aged man who was sitting in the captains seat removed his hat just as the ship made port. "and there you have it, this ship's just completed its final mission. I thank you for being its escort Lieutenant La Flaga."

A blonde man in his mid to late twenties turned to the captain and gave a slight smile. "Sir! I'm just glad we arrived without incident. Are there any ZAFT ships in the vicinity?"

The captain gave a slight nod, "We've spotted two but its no cause for alarm. They can't do anything now that we've docked."

The Lieutenant just gave a small smirk as he turned to face the captain completely, "why, because its neutral?"

The captain gave a small laugh upon hearing this, "true however without that so called neutrality, our plans wouldn't have progressed this far. We are very fortunate that Earth has recognized Orb as a nation."

"Excuse us captain." A voice caught the captains attention. A group of five soldiers saluted the captain and then left the room. Lieutenant La Flaga's eyes following them the entirety of the way.

Once the group had left the room his attention returned to the captain of the vessel. "think they can handle themselves alone on the ground?"

The captain gave a small smile at hearing this. "I know their young but their all top guns selected to be g-pilots. They'll be just fine. You however would stick out like a sore thumb."

La Flaga just gave a small laugh at this.

ZAFT vessel

La Creuset floated away from Ades and towards the table situated in the control room. "Try not to look so glum Ades."

Ades turned so that the commander was still in his field of view. "I don't suppose it would be too late if we waited to hear from the council." Although he knew it was a pointless argument.

La Creuset instead gave a small smile and let a photo showing a deactivated g-weapon being transported floated away from him, "no I have a sixth sense about his type of thing. If we wait for the council's permission then later on we'll pay with our lives for our reluctance to take action. Besides."

"Besides?" Ades questioned however La Creuset gave no response other then a smirk and Ades once again turned his attention to Heliopolis floating in front of him.

The quartet walked down the pathway which led to the automatic cars. Tolle and Miriallia were engaged in an adamant discussion regarding whether or not they believed Orb should be involved in the war, with Ryan adding in a few comments here and there while Kira simply trailed behind them.

The group came upon three girls talking in front of the cars. One being a red head dressed in a completely in pink dress. Soon they were close enough for them all to hear their conversation.

"Its nothing like that!" defended the red head against her two friends who wanted to know about a letter that Sai Argyle had sent her.

One of the girls saw Miriallia and run up to her, "so do you know anything about the letter Miriallia?"

Before Miriallia could answer however, a woman roughly 172cm talked cleared her throat from behind Kira and Ryan. All of the teens turned their attention to the dark haired woman in red. She gave a small smile, "if you're not getting in mind if we do?" gesturing to herself and her two male companions.

Kira spoke up, "No not at all." This got an eyebrow raise from the women and her two companions who found the voice to be feminine but still boyish. Dismissing it as nothing the women and her companions entered the car and then drove off.

Fllay which was the red head in pinks name gave her two friends a glare and then entered a car saying how they were going shopping and then the car drove off.

Tolle spoke suddenly, "well well, that Sai! Seems you've got some competition Ryan!" he said as he put his hands on Ryan's shoulders. Then walked towards the car.

Ryan sputtered slightly trying to defend himself, "no wait I don't!" however he never got to complete his sentence as Kira dragged him to the car and forced him to sit down allowing the car to drive off.

Somewhere within Heliopolis

A group of about ten soldiers in space suits six red and four green sat on a ledge overlooking a factory.

"It's just as the commander said" a silver haired blue eyed male teenager said after having pulled a pair of binoculars from his face.

"What that with the right amount of prodding they were sure to come out of their hiding place? Well what more do you expect? Naturals are stupid and pathetic," a tanned blonde with violet eyes said smirking looking at his companion and giving a thumbs up.

Bright green eyes surveyed the scene; blue hair framing the young man's impassive face.

Kira sat watching as the scenery flew past her as her friends bickered over whether or not Ryan liked Fllay Alaster. She was sitting in the front left seat of the car with Ryan next to her and Miriallia and Tolle in the back seat. Seeing her friends still preoccupied she swiped her ID card enabling the four into the university.

The quartet walked into the room and immediately noted that Sai was in the room. Kira's attention was however drawn to the unknown figure in the room. Sai saw that Kira's attention was on the mysterious stranger and informed her that he was a guest of the professor. This seemed to placate most of the other students however Kira couldn't shake the feeling she'd seen the mysterious person somewhere before.

Feeling some one's eyes on them the stranger turned to face the person. Kira's eyes widened slightly, _Cagalli!_ Kira frowned faintly what was she doing here?

Kira returned her attention to the front and heard Ryan explain that it appeared to be a program analysis of some sort and Kira nodded slightly when Sai looked to her for confirmation. Sitting down she began to work on the program on the suit that Tolle was currently in.

Ten minutes later

Explosions suddenly rocked the colony, causing Kira to grasp the desk in front of her to try and regain her stability. Soon enough the explosions stopped and Kira looked around the room and saw that while most were dazed they were fine. Cagalli however Kira saw was attempting to open the door which led into the factory district causing Kira to look at her suspiciously.

However Tolle grabbed her attention when he opened the door leading to the stairway and asked one of the people on it what was happening. Kira blinked at the response and narrowed her eyes, apparently ZAFT was attacking the colony.

Ryan turned his attention to Kira when he saw her still sitting on the seat while everyone else was on their feet. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. He attempted to drag he over to where their friends were going out the staircase door when she suddenly broke free. Turning back he watched as she ran out the door which led to the factory district after the blond stranger. Cursing slightly he told his friends that he'd catch up and took off after the pair.

Kira easily caught up to Cagalli and grabbed her arm pulling her to a halt. Before however Cagalli could say something Kira beat her to it, "what are you doing here Cagalli? Why aren't you in Orb with your grandfather?"

Cagalli gave Kira a glare for that, "This all happened because of my grandfather!" Hearing this Kira blinked in shock.

"Kira!" Hearing her name being called Kira and Cagalli turned to the owner of the voice. He looked angry.

"What is wrong with the two of you? Your supposed to head for shelters when things like this happen." He said to the pair.

Cagalli just turned away from him and prepared to continue on her way when Ryan grabbed her arm forcing her to face him. Suddenly an explosion happened causing smoke to fill the hallway forcing all of the trio to cover their face. Soon the smoke cleared and when it did Cagalli's hat had been knocked off causing Ryan's eyes to widen slightly.

"You're a girl?" he muttered.

Cagalli growled slightly at him for that. "Yeah what did you think I was? Huh?" She sent a glance towards Kira as if to say is he an idiot? Also her eyes seemed to ask whether or not they knew that Kira was female.

Kira shook her head, Cagalli rolled her eyes muttering under her breath, 'typical'.

Before however Ryan could reply to either of the things Cagalli said, Kira grabbed the pair by the arm and dragged them forward towards the factory district.

Finally the trio reached the exit of the hallway and discovered a scene of pure chaos in front of them. There were bodies of soldiers everywhere.

Cagalli collapsed to the ground upon seeing them humanoid machines and yelled out, "grandfather I knew you betrayed us all." Earning a curious look from Ryan and a glance from Kira. Unfortunately this yell had garnered the attention of one of the soldiers fighting and she shot at them thinking they were an enemy combatant. Seeing this Ryan grabbed Cagalli's arm and began pulling her towards a shelter with Kira following. None of them heard the women exclaim 'those were children?'

When the trio made it to a shelter, Kira pressed the button to one of the shelters still open. Only for a voice on the other end to say that there was no room.

Ryan blurted out, "at least take our friend then! Please she's just a girl!" Earning a sharp look from Cagalli for this remark.

Hearing the voice agree to take her Kira grabbed Cagalli and shoved her in and pressed the button to send her down into the life pod. After this she and Ryan ran out once again to the battlefield only to get separated as a soldier tackled Ryan over the railing. Kira called out to him only for him to tell her to keep heading towards a shelter. As she past another platform she glanced down and saw a ZAFT soldier take aim at a woman in orange.

"Look out!" Kira called causing the women to turn in her direction and see the soldier. She shot him and then told Kira to come down telling her that there was nothing left behind the door she was running to.

"wha-" was all Kira managed to get out before an explosion tore apart the door she was running to. Seeing she had no other option she jumped over the railing of the platform and landed on her feet stumbling onto her hands slightly. Kira regained her footing and glanced up to the women after hearing a gun shot.

Ryan hit the ground hard with the ZAFT soldier on top of him. He was having a hard time preventing the soldier from stabbing him when Ryan suddenly kicked the soldier off him. The soldier got to his feet as did Ryan. Flicking his eyes from side to side trying to finding a way out of this he looked down and the soldiers feet and smirked. The soldier was surrounded by water. Ryan's eyes changed from emerald green to electrifying yellow.

Having got out of the jam with the soldier Ryan told Kira to continue heading towards the shelters. He ran away from the scene with the soldier trying to ignore the smell. And saw one of the humanoid machines Kira, the blond girl and himself had seen from the platform. Ryan shrugged and climbed up the machine and into what looked to be a cockpit. He turned the machine on. Unknown to him, the machines eyes flashed the same electrifying yellow his had earlier.

Kira ran towards the women after seeing her go down. She crouched beside her and turned to face the ZAFT soldier running towards her. She pushed the women down behind her and got into a defensive position. When the soldiers face came into view she gasped slightly and a name left her mouth, "Athrun."

Athrun ran towards the downed soldier and saw a figure dressed in black crouch down beside her. The figure turned to face him and got into a defensive position in front of the women. When he got closer to the figure he heard the figure saw his name and he froze now recognizing his best childhood friend Kira. He put the army issue knife down slightly when the women fired at her. He used the jet pack on his flight suit to propel himself away and onto another of the machines. With one last look at his friend he entered the machine.

Kira stood up watching as he went inside the machine when she was pushed by the women into the machine they were standing on. The women then activated the machine. And now the wheels of fate have begun to turn.

_Actions are the seed of fate deeds grow into destiny._

Harry S. Truman


	2. Phase 2 Its name is GUNDAM

_I seldom end up where I wanted to go, but almost always end up where I need to be._

Douglas Adams

Phase two: its name is Gundam

Kira held on as the mobile suit began to stand up. Glancing at the screen she saw the OMNI symbol appear with words covering it. Kira upon seeing the arrangement of words could only think of one thing, _GUNDAM _with the words Strike underneath. Feeling a jolt on the machine she looked out of the screen and saw that a GINN was attacking the newly dubbed GUNDAM.

She continued watching as the GINN struck out at the machine while the female soldier next to her tried and failed to dodge or counterattack. She gave a light grunt as she was thrown against the wall from a particularly hard attack from the GINN.

Miguel smirked as he saw the Aegis and the Strike move away from the factory, he opened a link to the Aegis, "What took you two so long? I had begun to think you had been killed by a bunch of pathetic naturals."

"Rusty is dead," Athrun said with a hint of sadness in his voice at the death of his friend. Miguel sucked in a breath at his next statement, "That machine has been boarded by an earth sphere alliance officer."

Nodding his head Miguel made his decision, "Athrun you get that machine of your back to the ship, I'll capture this machine." He then began to attack the Strike, smirking at how simple it was to dodge the pilot's attempts to counterattack.

Inside the Strike

Kira held onto the pilot's seat in an attempt to not be thrown against the wall again. Glancing over the three screens showing the outside, on the left screen it showed a group of teenagers running attempting to escape the carnage. She felt her eyes widen. _Tolle! Miriallia! Sai and Kuzzey!_ While she had being staring at the screen in front of her she failed to release she had leaned across the woman in the pilot's seat.

A cry of 'do you want to die?' snapped her back to reality and she turned to face the woman. She saw what had been the reason the woman spoke to her. Muttering a quick apology she returned to her original position.

She continued to watch the screen in front of her friends when a particularly hard attack struck the GUNDAM forcing it to take a step back. Kira's eyes widened a few more steps and her friends would be crushed. Turning her attention to the center screen she saw the GINN get ready to attack once again. She reached across and grasped the controls from the woman causing the GUNDAM to dodge what would have been a fatal attack. Then used the thrusters and gained enough power to force the GINN in front to stumble back.

Now that she had a second she brought the GUNDAMs OS system up clenching her fingers slightly upon seeing the state of the OS.

"Honestly how can you expect to pilot something as complex as this with the OS system in such disarray?" She muttered however the woman still heard her.

The woman leaned forward slightly, "its still in the completion stage it can't be helped!"

Kira turned to face her, "please move aside", seeing the woman about to protest she added, "Do you want to die? If not move over." The woman hesitated but moved over. Kira looked at the screen in front of her while she did so and saw that the GINN was being engaged by something similar in design to the suit she was in except it had what appeared to be folded up metal wings behind it. It was black with emerald green highlights.

Kira was unsure of whether it was an enemy mobile suit or not when a video link between the two was opened. She felt her mouth open slightly in shock over who she saw on the other end. "Ryan?"

He smirked and nodded his head, "yeah, now update that OS system." He switched off before she could reply however.

Releasing he intended to stall the GINN she set to work on the OS System. Unaware of the other occupant's eyes on her. _This Kid._

She glared up the screen when she saw Ryan's Gundam thrown to the side. Seeing the GINNs attention focus on her she opened the list of weapons equipped to the Strike. "Armr-Scneider? That's all there is?"

Seeing as how that was all that was attached to the Strike and Ryan was still down and now a gray color she grabbed it using the thruster to propel the suit over the GINN and turning attention away from that direction. Now that the suit was moving more efficiently she was able to dodge the GINNs attack.

"What the? Now he's moving better!" Miguel cursed as he was pushed back by the blue, red and white mobile suit. Seeing the mobile suit stab his GINN in the side removing its mobile capabilities he initiated the self destruct sequence and ejected.

Having seen what the pilot had done the woman tried to Kira, "no get away from the GINN!"

Turning her head slightly she asked the woman "wha-" but that was as far as she got because the GINN exploded knocking the Strike away.

In the hanger where the explosions came from, the same dark haired woman from earlier awoke after having been knocked unconscious except she now donned a white and gray uniform. She looked around trying to find any survivors. She hurried down the now destroyed hallway.

The soldier in the orange mechanic uniform slowly regained consciousness. Miriallia's face was the first thing that came into view. Miriallia smiled slightly at the soldier, "you're awake," lifting her head she faced the now deactivated mobile suits. "Kira! Ryan! She's awake." Gaining the attention of the two pilots.

Outside the colony

An orange mobeius unit was trailing a GINN which had caused the destruction of the ship it had been assigned to protect.

"Argh! Can't we do something about this difference in battle strength?" Mu said as he trailed the GINN. Releasing the gun barrels which were attached he began firing at the GINN.

He managed to destroy the GINNs gun and its arm before the GINN fled.

The Gamou

"Olar's taken damage from a direct hit! Emergency landing! Fire crew to deck B!" a voice rang out through the ship.

"From a lone unit?" Ades questioned.

La Creuset smiled slightly, "seems as though we have a unforeseen problem a rather annoying fly buzzing around."

"Laser beacon detected from Miguel. It's an emergency!"

La Creuset leaned forward slightly, "If that mobile weapons effective enough to take out Miguel's unit." He floated away from the chair and towards the door leading from the main control room. "All the more reason we simply cannot neglect the last one."

The dark haired woman floated around the now destroyed main room calling out for any survivors. A white captain's hat floated in front of her and she grabbed it. Upon seeing it she closed her eyes, "No! Are there any survivors out there?"

She heard a banging noise coming from behind her and turned around. Suddenly the door was kicked in and she had to shield her eyes as a flash light fell on her. "Ensign Badgiruel, glad to see you're okay."

"Their retreating?" Mu questioned. "But what's this feeling?' He asked looking around him.

La Creuset muttered to himself, "Can you feel it? Can you feel my presence in the same way I sense yours? An unfortunate turn of events wouldn't you say, Mu la Flaga." His custom white ZAKU speeding towards the space colony and Mu.

Kira's POV

I was looking over the specs of the machine after I had regained consciousness having been knocked out from the explosion caused by the GINN. The woman who was inside the Strike with me had also been knocked unconscious but unlike me had yet to regain consciousness. She was sitting against the far left side of the cockpit propped up against the wall. With the enemy GINN out of the way I was looking through the data on the machine and was shocked how on earth could they have expected to run such a complex machine with the operating system the way it was, so I was repairing it and making it so that the machine would run better.

A video link was opened. Ryan was displayed on the screen, "hey Kira! Are you alright in there?"

I nodded in affirmation.

He let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. Head over to the park. That's where Tolle, Sai, Kuzzey and Miriallia are going to meet us, kay?"

"Right," and with that he departed heading for the park. Putting the finishing touches into the machine's OS I put the unconscious woman onto my lap and headed for the park.

Tolle and Sai greeted me as I left the now deactivated machine with the unconscious woman in my arms. They kept making jabs at me or at least Tolle did asking whether or not she was my girlfriend and that they never knew I was into older women. Ignoring them I placed the woman on a bench and soaked a towel in cool water from the fountain and placed it on her forehead. Then using some of the medical supplies Miriallia had with her since she wanted to be a nurse when she was older although I thought she was more suited to being a photographer.

Miriallia agreed to watch over the woman while I went and spoke to Ryan. Walking over to him I saw out of the corner of my eye Tolle and Kuzzey crawling on the machine. Shaking my head slightly I stopped in front of Ryan.

"Why do you think Orb built those machines?" I asked wanting to hear his opinion.

He shrugged, "Dunno. Whatever the reason ZAFT's not gonna take this lying down and something tells me neither is the EA for whatever reason. I don't think those suits were built for Orb's use." He said eyes trailing over the two remaining machines then over to the unconscious woman.

Following his eye trail I nodded, "you're right."

I heard Miriallia yell out, "Kira! Ryan!"

Turning my attention to her I noted that the woman was now awake. Nodded in goodbye to Ryan I walked over and crouched down next to the woman. "You're better off just lying still for now." Having seen the woman reach up to put her hand on her face and grimacing because of it.

I heard someone walk up behind me and knew it was Ryan when he spoke, "Guess we both owe you an apology. We took control of the machines and you got injured as a result of it."

Miriallia wandered back over carrying a blue bottle, she held it towards the woman who was looking at both Ryan and I with what appeared to be apprehension. "Would you care for some water?"

The woman glanced over at Miriallia, "thank you." Ryan helped her sit up and grabbed the bottle from Miriallia and took a drink. However her attention was soon drawn towards Sai, Tolle and Kuzzey.

She fired at them, "Keep away from that machine." Not wanting to argue with the woman with a gun pointed at them they scrambled away from it. She got up of the bench and was walking towards them with the gun still raised.

Murrue's POV

I walked towards the three children who were on the Strike when one of the three behind me grabbed my arm. Looking out the corner of my right eye I saw that it was the child who had been in the mobile suit with me.

"Hey that's enough!" he said in a feminine but male tone. I was slightly confused; this child sounded male and even had the build of a male albeit a slender one but the face and eyes belittled it.

Changing tactics I pointed the gun in the boy/girl's? face and told them, "alright all of you line up over there." Pointing towards where the three who had been on the Strike were now standing.

Seeing them all assembled there, I ordered them to tell me their names one at a time.

"I'm Sai Argyle," said the blonde with glasses.

"I'm Kuzzey Buzzkurk." Said the oriental looking teen.

"My name's Tolle Koenig," the brunette in the blue shirt exclaimed.

"I'm Miriallia Haww," the orange-brown haired female in the white and orange dress said.

"I'm known as Ryan Kagehisa," was what the blackette with startling emerald green eyes said.

The boy/girl I wasn't too sure introduced himself/herself as 'Kira Yamato'. Nope the name was no help there.

I didn't enjoy being the bearer of bad news but in this case I had no other option. "And I am Murrue Ramius, an Earth Alliance Forces Officer. It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that I cannot permit any of you to leave." Seeing them about to resist I added, "You've been exposed to a top military secret. It's not something civilians should know about."

The one named Tolle turned to Sai I believe and said, "Top military secret? Give us a break; Kira and Ryan were piloting those things just a few minutes ago."

I cocked the gun at him, this got the response, "you can't do this! We're Orb citizens! We're neutral we have absolutely no part in this war!"

I narrowed my eyes, "you don't seriously believe that do you? You're human beings! No matter what you will always have an opinion. And this neutral thing? We're in the middle of a war here between the PLANTs and Earth between coordinators and naturals!' this got a response out of the two who piloted the mobile suits. Glancing over at them I noticed that they were both slightly tense, well that answers the question on how they were able to pilot them without any military training.

Mu flew cautiously threw the structure surrounding Heliopolis, eyes darting all around him in an attempt to find his elusive enemy. The white Zaku came out of hiding and fired barely giving Mu time to dodge.

"Bastard! Is that you Rau LaCreuset?" Mu said as he dodged the barrage of bullets and released the gun barrels.

"You always seem to get in my way Mu La Flaga," Rau exclaimed as he dodged the attacks by the gun barrels. Rau allowed a small smirk to form, "although I imagine you feel the same way about me." With that Rau charged the white Zaku into the colonies interior. Mu cursed and followed him.

A red and white legged ship laid in wait in the ruined port. "The few survivors were those who were aboard this ship at the time of the explosion however majority of them are factory workers."

Natarle floated down to the lower controls within the ships main area and switched on the lights starting the ship up. Checking the damage that the explosions caused to the ships.

Seeing the damage, she couldn't help but say, "this is quite the ship, it would take a lot more to sink the Archangel then this."

Neumann came up behind her, "however out there is a multitude of debris, its blocking off the harbor exit."

She tried to start up the radio however discovered there was no signal. "The airwaves are still being jammed?' looking at her fellow crewman behind her, "then this has only been a diversion? Their true target must be Morgenrate and the g-weapons!"

A static voice came through the radio, "co-in-gel-do-u-copy? –me-ar-an-do-yo-co-?"

Drawing the pairs attention back to the radio, "what?"

Kira sighed she wasn't getting any response what so ever from the Earth Forces. She left the strike and walked over to where Murrue, Miriallia and Tolle were standing. Murrue looked at expectantly at her. She shook her head, "no good no-ones responding.'

Murrue nodded, "we'll try again later."

A truck pulled up and Sai and Ryan hopped out. They both jogged towards the four in the shade. Ryan spoke up, "there the number four trailer, this is the one you asked for right?" he turned to look from the trailer back at Murrue who nodded. "Now what?"

Murrue looked at Kira, "Now we get the weaponry loaded onto the Strike. Kira if you don't mind."

Kira muttered sure and headed over to the Strike. She activated it and moved it so it was situated against the truck.

Rau fired as he dodged the buildings within the port of Heliolpolis. Mu and Rau seemed to be playing a game of tag except that with this game losing meant death.

"Launch the ship?" Neumann said as he looked at Natarle who was sitting in the captain's seat. "But that's impossible with the number of people we have."

Natarle looked up from where she was pressing buttons. "the time you're using to argue could be spent figuring out how to make it work." The door opened.

"I've rounded up the rest." Chandra said.

Natarle nodded, "everyone to you stations! The computers will tell you what to do."

The four crewmembers nodded. Neumann ran through a series of sequences required to launch the ship.

"Launch the Archangel," Natarle said sitting up a little straighter. "Advance with caution."

"The Evacuation order is still in effect I suppose." Miriallia said as she looked up at the walls of Heliopolis.

"I guess so," Ryan said as he completed a scan of the Striker pack components.

Kuzzey sighed, "I wanna hurry up and go home." As soon as he finished talking an explosion rang through the colony getting all of their attentions.

From the explosion in the main panel running through the colony a White Zaku emerged which was followed by an Orange Mobeius unit.

Rau attention was drawn to the park on the ground which held the two mobile suits. "What there are two? And not one as we had thought?"

Mu attention was also on the two mobile suits. "Those are the final units."

Murrue was running as she yelled, "mount the equipment before it's too late!"

Kira turned on the Phase Shift Armor just an explosion rang throughout the colony drawing all of the assembled's attention. From the smoke which resulted flew a majestic ship of red and white.

_Every man has his own destiny: the only imperative is to follow it, to accept it, no matter where it leads him._

Henry Miller


	3. Phase 3 Collapsing Homeland

_It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped_

Anthony Robbins

Phase three: collapsing homeland

Heliopolis CE 71

Archangel Bridge

"We've broken through coloney's interior." Arnold Neumann's voice came.

"Morgenrate was destroyed!" was heard from one of the crewmen. "The Strike has been activated! And there is an unidentified mobile suit nearby.

"Damn," Natarle mumbled under her breath leaning forward slightly. "Take evasive action. Starboard!"

Heliopolis's interior

The GINN that Rau was piloting opened fire on the red and white ship which just burst through the interior. _Damn_ was his thought as he watched the ship maneuver out of the way. Deciding that it was a waste of time to keep firing at the ship he decided to instead head for the inactivated mobile.

"Using Phase Shift? Well then how about this?" He muttered to himself as he press some buttons; glancing away from the screen momentairily.

"Hit the dirt!" Murrue said as she noticed the GINN heading their way.

All of the teenagers did that some more reluctant except for Kira. _Hurry up!_ Kira cursed in her head as she waited for the striker pack to finish mounting all the while watching as the white GINN got closer and closer.

She hissed slightly when she saw the GINN firing. _No!_ was her thought when she noticed the GINN's line of fire. It was going to hit her friends!

She made the Strike kneel in order to take the shots. She gave small grunts as she felt the explosions caused by the impacts rock her mobile suit slightly.

Rau was shocked slightly when he realized that his attack had caused no damage what so ever. "Not even an enhanced APSV?"

Archangel Bridge

"Ready apt missile tubes seven through ten!" Natarle said "Standby to fire on my command! Target enemy mobile suit!"

The crew watched as the archangel began preparing its weapons.

"Ready laser designater!" Natarle said looking back at the CIC officer. "Listen don't hit the shaft or ground got that! Fire!"

The Archangel fired the missiles and the bridge crew and the refugees in the interior watched as the white GINN destroyed one of the missiles tailing it and dodged the rest. This caused the remaining missiles to hit the shaft.

"Ahh!" Miriallia exclaimed as she saw what happened to the shaft.

"No!" Ryan yelled.

"Why you," Kira said as she loaded the beam cannon onto the Strike.

She waited as the Strike locked onto the target._Now!_

Just as she began to fire she heard the EA officer say "No! Don't! That's too powerful for use in a colony!"

_Wha?_ Kira couldn't do more then watch as the GINN dodged the beam. Unfortunately this left nothing in its path except for the colony exterior.

Kira gave a sharp intake of breath when she saw the damaged she herself inflicted. She clenched her fists as she continued to stare at the damage.

Seeing a perfect opportunity to retreat Rau headed for the hole created by the Strike. "How is that possible? A mobile suit with that much fire power."

ZAFT Vessel Versalius

"All unauthorized personal are restricted from accessing areas designated for captured mobile suits. Security clearance is in effect for all crew until such time as determined that the captured mobile suits pose no immediate danger. Failure to comply will result in disciplinary action." a voice rang out in the hanger.

Athrun's thoughts were back on his childhood memories specifically those that involved Kira. He continued typing as he mulled over these thoughts.

"Hey?"

Athrun glanced up when he heard this questioning voice. "Ah, sorry I started on yours by mistake."

"Huh? Oh that's fine we were done anyway. How about you?"

"Oh I've finished as well," Athrun said as he prepared to exit his mobile suit. "How did they manage using this OS?" He mumbled to himself.

Suddenly an alarm rang through the hanger and the same voice as before rang out, "Commander Le Creuset is returning. Damage has been sustained from a direct hit."

The hanger doors opened and the white GINN came in. The crew members in the hanger were slightly nervous when they took note of the damage that the GINN had sustained.

_His units missing an arm. But thats impossible unless_ an image of an eleven year old Kira flashed through his mind _it was __**him**__._ Was what Athrun was thinking when he saw the GINN.

Archangel Hanger

The Strike and the other mobile weapon were crouched in the hanger. Murrue and the refugees hoped off of the Strike hand which had been carrying them except for Ryan.

"Lieutenant Ramius!" a female voice was heard. Murrue and all of the teens from Heliopolis turned to their right.

"Ensign Natarle," Murrue said as she began to salute. "I'm grateful you protected the Archangel."

Deciding that this was as good a time as ever the two teens began dismounting from the mobile suits they were piloting.

Murdock decided to voice the thought running through all the crewmembers heads, "you mean to say that those two teenagers were the ones piloting? Those boys don't even look old enough to shave."

Ryan just glared at everyone gathered in front of him while Kira looked on in differently.

"Lieutenant Ramius, what's going on?" Natarle questioned.

Murrue looked over at the group of teens and then back at Natarle. She then looked at the ground unsure on how to answer.

"Man, what a surprise. I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga." A blonde haired man as he walked towards the gathered group. He saluted which Murrue and Natarle both returned.

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of sector two. Fifth special Devision."

"Ensign Natarle same division."

"I'd like permission to come aboard this ship. You see the fleet I was escorting was attacked and destroyed."

"The captain and most of the superior officers were killed in an explosion. Now I believe that Lieutenant Ramius is in charge."

Mu turned to face the pretty brunette. "Well then permission to come aboard captain?"

Ramius stuttered slight unsure of what to do, "Permission granted."

"Oh and who are those children over there?" Mu said turning to look at the group.

"As you can see they are civilians from Heliopolis. The two boys, the brunette with violet eyes, the black haired one with emerald eyes each piloted a mobile suit." Murrue said feeling that she had to answer considering he had asked and seemed genuinely curious.

"Hmm is that right?" Mu said as he began to walk over to the group. "So will you two tell us your name's and which suit you piloted?"

Kira glanced at Ryan and decided since it didn't seem as though he meant them any ill will they might as well answer.

"Kira Yamato and I'm the one who piloted the Strike." said the violet eyed brunette.

"Ryan Kagehisa, I piloted the Red and Black one called the Shi Scythe." said the black haired emerald eyed boy.

"Thank you for that now jut one last question," Mu said pausing as if to see if they would have any objections. Not seeing any attempt to say no he proceeded, " The two of you, you are both coordinators are you not?"

"Yes we are both coordinators." once Kira had said this all of the personal who had guns raised them at them. Kira's eyes flickered around the room mentally calculating how many of the soldiers assembled possessed guns unknowing of the fact Ryan was doing the same.

"Put your rifles down men," Murrue said as she walked in front of the pair shocking everyone, " It would make sense don't you think for there to be some coordinators who came to live in Orb in order to avoid involvement in the war? I'm also curious as to what generation you are."

Kira and Ryan were having an internal debate. She was an earth alliance officer who had just defended a pair of coordinators; what's more was that she wasn't looking at them with disguised disgust.

"You're right at least for me, my parents and I did come to Orb to avoid the war, also I'm a first generation coordinator." said Kira looking at both Mu and Murrue.

"Like Kira I'm a first generation Coordinator." Said Ryan looking at the group noting that none of the assembled Earth Forces were looking at them with hatred; rather a bit of curiosity.

Mu nodded upon hearing this, "Okay, I can understand the reason about Kira and Ryan both not really holding any love for the PLANT given being first generations who were raised by naturals given the PLANTs anti-natural ideas."

"Well anyway for now I suggest we try to relax a little. Who knows when ZAFT will attack."

Bridge of the Vesalius

"You've really saved my hide by bringing this back Miguel." Rau said to them. He explained that it was unusual that only this lone machine moved like this despite the state of the original OS.

The assembled group was then dismissed as they prepared to go into battle.

Vesalius Hanger

"Hmm will Heliopolis be okay? It appears as though the Commander is planning on storming a fortress," said a Green haired boy named Nicol. _Why do I get the feeling the wars course is going to change?_. Nicol sighed and let his mind wander slightly, when this happened he usually brought up images of a pair of small girls one with green hair and brown eyes, the other a brunette with violet eyes. The brunette always seemed to be leading the green haired one. His father said it was a nothing but a dream but Nicol thought that it was far to vivid to be simply a dream.

He was brought back to reality by Yzak yelling at the other member of their team Lyle. Lyle had light brown hair and dark green eyes.

The group of teens had been assigned quarters. With Tolle, Miriallia, Sai and Kuzzey in one and Kira as well as Ryan in a separate room. However at his point in time all the teenagers were assembled within the same room. Ryan and Kira both have fallen asleep whilst sitting up as soon as they had reached Tolle's and Miriallia's room. Leaving the other four students to talk about how they felt now that they knew about Kira and Ryan.

"It makes so much more sense now," Tolle said crossing his arms, "I mean think about all that stuff they can do?"

Kuzzey nodded, "yeah it also explains how they were able to both rewrite the OS's for those things and pilot them despite having no previous knowledge of those things."

Miriallia made an affirming sound, "true, however I've got to wonder why keep it from us?" That was something all the teens agreed on. Heliopolis was neutral, same rights for naturals as well as coordinators.

Sai looked at the other gathered teens from his spot on the bed. "Well when they wake up you can ask them."

Just then Mu la Flaga walked in, "hey kids- oh their asleep."

"Yeah so whatever it is you wanted to talk to them about, could it wait?" Miriallia asked the commander who scratched his head.

"Not really, so unfortunately we'll have to wake them up." With that he turned and walked over to Kira preparing to shake 'him' awake when.

"No need, I'm already awake." Came Kira's sleepy words. She looked at the assembled group with slightly blearryed eyes.

Mu smiled at her in a friendly manner, "ah good, now to wakeup the other sleepy head."

"No need," Kira said as she hoped of the top bed she was on and landed on the ground. "I'll wake him up." With that she walked over to Ryan who was sleeping on one of the lower beds and kicked him lightly in the sides.

"Totally not funny Kira!" He said trying to control his breathing which had been knocked out of wack. Mu laughed at this as did the other civilians.

Kira turned to face Mu, "Now what is it you need to talk to us about?" She questioned as she followed him out of the room.

"Hmm? Oh yes, well the captain asked me to ask you two to pilot those machines until we can reach a safe point." Mu asked closing his eyes and smiling at the two coordinator teens.

Kira gave a light sigh and looking at the slightly annoyed Ryan who gave her a sidelong glance she turned back to Mu and agreed.

Mu blinked in shock at the pair before him, "what you agreed just like that? Why?" he asked wanting to hear the pairs reason.

Kira sighed and stepped back into the room but not before patting Ryan on the shoulder as though to say you can handle this one. Ryan watched as Kira walked back into the room and then turned his attention to the man in front of him. "It's because both Kira and I know that if we don't defend this ship then our friends lives and everyone else's aboard this ship will be forfeit. And I know that right now you have no means of defending this ship with your mobile armor damaged."

Mu nodded as it was legit reasoning. He waved Ryan off as Mu walked away and Ryan turned back into the room.

Kira sighed quietly as she observed her friends staring at her hearing the door open she turned slightly and saw Ryan walk back in. He sat down next to her and they braced themselves for their friends questions.

Miriallia was the first one to ask a question. "Why didn't you tell us you were coordinators?"

Kira was the one who responded, "Because even in Heliopolis there are those with anti-coordinator tendencies."

Tolle nodded, "but then why didn't you tell us? You know that we have no problems with coordinators?"

Ryan said, "it wasn't that we didn't trust you, it's just we were worried what would happen if someone accidentally over heard you talking about it."

The other students seemed satisfied with that response and the group began to talk about what they thought of what had happened so far.

Kira just stared at the hanger doors while she sat in the Strike awaiting deployment. She and Ryan had left for the hanger as soon as the announcement came on that ZAFT was attacking and were now awaiting deployment. With nothing to distract her, she began to think on her encounter with Athrun. _Was that really? Was that really Athrun at the factory?_ She shook her head slightly as she heard that she was clear to launch.

Athrun rammed the Aegis against the Strike as he tried to divert the Strikes attention away from Miguel and the others in the GINN which the Shi Scythe was currently fighting. He opened a com. Link.

_"Kira? Kira Yamato?"_

Kira gave a small shocked noise but Athrun couldn't hear. "Athrun? Athrun Zala? What are you doing inside that mobile suit?"

_"You're one to talk! Just what the heck do you think you are doing inside of that thing?"_ Athrun asked his childhood friend.

Before Kira could respond the pairs attention was drawn to Ryan's fight when he cut one of the GINNs in half. "Miguel!" Athrun yelled in horror.

Causing Kira to turn to stare at her friend. Unfortunately for everyone the missiles the GINN had been carrying were set off once it had been destroyed and hit the colonies main shaft destroying it. A vacuum was created as a result and Kira and Ryan was drawn into space as Athrun floated in front of her. Kira's last memory was of Athrun screaming her name in horror before everything around her went dark as she felt a sharp pain.

_There are always two choices. Two paths to take. One is easy. And its only reward is that it's easy._

Known Author


	4. Phase 4 Silent Run

_It's choice-not chance-that determines your destiny._

Jean Nidetch

Phase four: silent run

_So you're a-_

Kira's eyes opened blearily. She gave a low groan of pain as she came to more awareness. She gave a small shudder as she slowly lifted her head from where it was resting on the dashboard. She could hear something but what-

"X1O5-Strike please respond! X309-Shi Scythe! If either of you are alive please respond!" came a voice over the intercom.

Oh that's what it was Kira glanced down at the screen in front of her and pressed the response button. "Kira Yamato here." She grimaced; her voice seemed to vibrate around her head.

"Can you see the Shi Scythe? We have been unable to gain a response from him."

Kira scanned her monitor but was unable to spot them. "Negative, I can't see Ryan's mobile suit." She hoped he was okay; even if they were sometimes at odds they were still friends.

"Very well return to the ship."

"Alright,' she forced her arms to respond to her commands and her headache wasn't helping matters. She must have hit her head really hard if it was giving her this much trouble. Meanwhile she was keeping an eye out for any signs of Ryan's machine and the enemy in case they were still in the area. She was unable to locate Ryan's postion. Closing her eyes she massaged her throbbing head in an attempt to quell the pounding she felt.

Feeling a slight jolt on the Strike she opened her eyes scanning the screen in case of an enemy attack. Instead she saw what appeared to be a damaged life pod. Shaking her head; then wincing as the wave of dizziness resulting hit her, she grimaced this really wasn't her day was it? She picked it up and began to make her way towards the Archangel.

Murrue sighed as she saw the damage caused by the Archangel's fight with Zaft. Honestly could this day get any worse? First a surprise attack by Zaft and then they lose the majority of their mobile suits. Also the remaining suit was commandeered by that kid she had saved. Then an unknown mobile suit arrives. And now this! She honestly felt bad that the citizens had lost their home. Hopefully all got out alive.

"What? No you can't bring that damaged pod on the ship! We are in no position to allow this!" She heard Natarle argue with someone.

A video feed of Kira appeared on the screen and she had blood running down the left side of her face. "What you just gonna leave them out here to die?" Her eyes to Murre at least seemed slightly out of focus.

Natarle looked offended, "no! The rescue teams will be here soon." Murrue noted however that Natarle didn't seem to be arguing as much as she could have. Did she also see Kira's slightly glazed eyes?

"Yes, that may be true but they'll run out of air long before that and the propellsion systems on this pod don't work correctly so that means that they can't move to go closer to where the rescue teams can find them. It could be weeks before it's found." Kira said calmly stating the facts.

Natarle had no response for that so Murrue made one for her. "Bring that aboard please Kira. I have no intention of surrendering despite our current predicament. And it really is our fault that those civilians are in that situation." Kira muttered a roger and then closed the communications feed.

Kira floated around the hanger watching as the mechanics opened the rescued life pod. Someone came up behind and she turned slightly discovering it was Ryan. She turned her attention back to the life pod in front of her. He floated up next to her and the pair floated in silence.

Ryan was the first to speak, "so I see you got injured," he was looking at the head dressing she was wearing. "how'd it happen?"

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye she turned her attention back to the front, "it was when Heliopolis was collapsing. As we were sucked out I managed to hit my head against the side of my pilots chair hard enough to knock me out and then-" she stopped herself as she remembered her dream.

"And then?" Ryan prompted however Kira shook her head causing him to frown at her. Seeing her give a small start he turned his eyes to the front where they were getting the refugees out of the escape pod.

"Fllay? Fllay Alaster?" Ryan exclaimed however Fllay heard it as she turned her head and saw the pair of them floating side by side. She floated towards the pair of them and tackled Ryan into a hug. Kira was to the side snickering slightly as she saw the partial blush on his face.

"I was so scared. I lost Sasha and Misha in a stampede of terrified people and ran alone to a shelter," she then moved her head closer to Ryan's causing him to blush slightly, "this is a ZAFT ship isn't it? What's going to happen to us?"

Kira looked at her like she was an idiot. "Actually no this is an EA ship." She spoke up causing Fllay to notice her for the first time. Fllay's eyes seemed to be drawn to the bandage on her head; then however her eyes snapped back to her face and she glared at Kira.

"Oh you are another of Sai's friends right and what do you mean an EA ship there's mobile suits here and the EA doesn't have mobile suits." She snapped at Kira.

Kira merely shook her head, "well it does now," she muttered. Directing her attention to Ryan she told him, "The doctor told me i should go see him again and have the head wound checked in about twenty minutes time. Which would be now" She then floated off leaving Fllay and Ryan floating alone together.

Ryan turned his attention to the red headed girl in his arms, "come on lets go and find Sai, he's on this ship as well I bet you didn't know that."

Fllay shook her head and allowed him to lead her to where Sai was.

Kira sat in the seat waiting paitently as the doctor unwrapped her head dressing. He then removed the peice of cloth which had been placing pressure against the wound. Kira felt a small dribble of blood flow down the side of her face. Opening her eyes she looked at the doctor who was looking at her in mild concern. He rubbed the back of his neck and rolled it around as though to remove a kink from it.

Looking at the young brunette in front of him he opened his eyes, "well i can't really say I've had a whole lot of experience in treating coordinators but I can tell you this Yamato. If you had been a natural instead of the coordinator you are, judging by that head wound you'd either have been unconscious with possibly amnesia or in a coma given that even with your advanced capabilities you were still knocked unconscious from the force of the hit."

Kira lowered her eyes unsure on how to responded, to learn that if any of her friends with the exception of Ryan had taken a blow like that they'd be amnesic and unconscious or worse dead made her glad that she had chosen to pilot. Hearing the doctor clear his throat she turned her violet eyes back to him.

"Now listen I'm taking a shot in the dark here but I'd say that you're going to experience dizzy spells for the next day or so, minimum of 5hours. So try not to be to restless as that'll just make it worse and if you have to pilot try and avoid getting jarred otherwise you'll aggravate the injury."

The other Heliopolis refugees including Fllay whom Ryan had escorted to the group were discussing their thoughts on the invasion and consequential destruction of Heliopolis.

"Why would Orb do such a thing?" Miriallia asked.

"I don't know," was what Tolle replied to her question. Then Kira walked in and sat next to Ryan.

Tolle just looked at Kira, "What did the doctor say?" motioning to her head dress.

Kira gave a small sigh, "he said to be careful not to get any sudden jolts otherwise it'll aggravate the injury."

Her friends all nodded their heads at that. It wasn't difficult to see the doctors reasoning behind the advice.

The group of friends had returned to their previous conversation with Kira and Ryan included when Mu came running up to them.

"What is it you need commander?" Kira questioned turning so she was facing him.

"The captain has requested that both of you come to her room immediately," Mu said to the pair of them with their friends watching curiously. They nodded and followed him as he made his way to their destination.

Fllay turned to the teens assembled, "why do they need to go to the captain's quarters?" She looked around hoping someone would answer.

It was Sai who responded, "you know how the life pod you were on was brought in by one of the mobile suits aboard this ship right?" Fllay nodded, "well those two were the ones who were piloting them. Kira was the one who brought you in."

"What?" Fllay exclaimed, "why would people like them be in a mobile suit?" she questioned.

Kuzzey sighed and answered, "its because both Kira and Ryan are both coordinators albeit they are both only first generations."

"Their what?" Fllay's eyes widened and looked around to see if what he was saying was the truth. When Miriallia nodded she clung closer to Sai. She seemed to be trembling.

Miriallia saw this and decided to help her friends, "yes they may both be coordinators but inspite of this it doesn't change the fact that the both of them are precious friends regardless." Fllay looked at the assembled groups faces in turn.

_Dammit Kira! Why are you with the Earth Forces?_ Athrun thought as he stared into space. He couldn't believe that Kira was working for the bastards who caused this war.

"Hey Athrun?" he heard a voice call his name.

"Nicol," Athrun noted that it was his young green haired friend.

Nicol nodded, "what's wrong? You seem stressed."

"Nothing's wrong really its just I've got a lot on my mind." Athrun said closing his eyes.

"Its about Heliopolis right?" said an entirely new voice.

"Lyle," Athrun said looking over at the five surviving member of the squad.

"Good to know you remembered my name Athrun," Lyle said smirking. He was always making jokes even if most if not all weren't truly funny.

Athrun gave the guy a look which clearly said that the joke was not appreciated. Nicol and Lyle merely laughed at the look. For a short while Athrun's mind was off the subject of Kira.

"So a silent run until we come to this Artemis base or whatever?" said Kira said with Ryan standing behind her.

Mu nodded, "yes that's right and if by some chance the enemy spots us we need you four to be ready to deployed at any moment." He stood back and crossed his arms still looking at the map displayed before them.

Ryan decided to speak up, "Why ask us though?"

"Because right now us three are the only ones aboard this ship with the capability to protect it and the lives on board." Kira said as she looked over the holo-map which showed the root that they'd be taking to get to this Artemis place.

"Miriallia? Why are you on the screen?" Kira said. She blinked; she hadn't expected to see Mirallia on the screen when she started up the Strike.

"Well from now on I'm the Archangel's CIC officer. I'm not the only one, Tolle, Sai, Kuzzey even Fllay decided to help given that our lives depend upon this ships survival and they are so short handed. Alos because we didn't want the two of you to be the only ones who were actually helping, remember we are all in this thing together." Miriallia said smiling.

Kira nodded and the screen went blank; she took a calming breath and clutched the controls. "Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam heading out!"

Ryan smirked when he heard the acronym she'd made using the first letters of the display screen. He allowed a grin to set across his face as he launched.

"Ryan Kagehisa, Shi Sythe Gundam launching!"

_Remember, a real decision is measured by the fact that you've taken new action. If there's no action, you haven't truly decided._

Tony Robbins


	5. Phase 5 Phase Shift Down

"_The assumption that seeing is believing makes us susceptible to visual __**deceptions**__"_

Kathleen Hall Jamieson

Phase five: phase shift down

"Four heat sources approaching from stern. Distance sixty-seven, their mobile suits captain," Chandra said watching the screen in front of him.

Their decoy hadn't worked? Murrue hadn't thought it would but had hoped that luck was on their side. She blinked and focused her attention on the screen in front of her. "Here they come."

"Commence preparations now for anti-mobile suit combat," said Natarle, "load Korinthos through thirteen to twenty four, activate both valient linear cannons; input target data. Hurry!"

"Machines identified but these! Their X numbers matching Duel, Buster, Bringer and Blitz." Said Chandra.

_They're sending them out already? _Murrue stared at the screen in front of her with a shocked expression. "All of the stolen G-Weapons are being sent to engage us?"

Natarle gave a deep sigh as she took in this information.

Athrun kept his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. A beeping sound gaining his attention. Focusing on the screens in front of him he saw the Strike. _Kira!_

Kira watched the screen as it located enemies in the vicinity. "A single machine." She murmured to herself. She took a deep breath and moved her machine forward to engage the enemy. In her mind she was wondering what her friends were doing. She hoped that they would stay safe in the upcoming battle.

She heard Mu's voice in her head, _no matter what think only about protecting this ship and yourself. _She took a deep breath to calm herself.

She hit the thrusters and moved the Strike so that it was in position to engage the enemy.

Her mobile suit made a beeping noise and she glanced at the screen as it magnified the image of the enemy.

_The Aegis! Athrun!_ Her eyes widened slightly upon seeing who was her opponent.

The Duel, the Buster, the Bringer and the Blitz were heading at a rapid pace towards the Archangel.

"Athrun's already left the Versalius! Don't let him beat us!" Yzak said accelerating a bit.

"As if," was Dearka's reply. Nicol and Lyle shook their heads listening to the pair.

"Enemy mobile suits breaking up."

"Intercept them," was Murrue's command. She turned in her seat slightly, "CIC what's taking you?"

Natarle turned to her left, "Laser designator ready?"

"Yes."

Natarle turned her attention back to the front, "Missile tubes, thirteen through eighteen take aim. Fire!"

"Load sledge hammer missiles into tubes seven through twelve. Korinthos missiles nineteen through twenty four, fire!"

Kira drew her saber as Athrun rushed toward her with his own drawn. She dodged to the side and Athrun flew passed her.

"Stop this now Kira!" She heard Athrun's voice and glancing up she saw he had opened a video link with her. "We are not enemies! You are a coordinator like us."

Kira focused her attention back on the battle as she side swiped a thrust he had made at her with his beam saber. She could hear him in the back ground telling her that they shouldn't be fighting at all.

"Look I'm not with the earth forces," she said gaining Athrun's attention. "However I'll never join ZAFT!"

"Why not? You're a coordinator like the rest of us! ZAFT is where you belong."

"No its not! I hate Blue cosmos and ZAFT alike!" She said shocking him slightly.

Athrun looked shocked, hating blue cosmos he could understand but ZAFT? "Why Kira? What has ZAFT done to you? If its about Heliopolis then the EA and ORB is to blame for that!"

Kira shook her head, "No Athrun this has absolutely nothing to do with Heliopolis, Heliopolis wasn't the first home I've lost thanks to ZAFT and blue cosmos." Kira blinked in shock, _where did that come from? What did I mean by that?_

"Kira! Enough you are coming with me whether you like it or not." Athrun asked.

Kira gave no answer instead she started attacking him causing their blades to meet.

"Damn you!" Yzak screamed as Ryan dodged yet another of his attacks.

"Keep firing like that and you'll run out of power soon." Ryan's voice taunted Yzak.

"Shut up! Why would I listen to a natural!"

If Ryan could have he would have waved his right index finger in a mocking gesture. "Tat tat, mistake in assuming me to be a natural."

Yzak froze at that, "what you're a coordinator? Why the hell are you helping blue cosmos then?"

"Another mistake to assume I'm helping blue cosmos, and another mistake again to assume every single earth alliance force soldier is a member of blue cosmos. The only thing I'm doing is protecting that ship!"

While Yzak and Athrun were concentrating on defeating the Strike and Shi Scythe, Nicol and Lyle were attacking the Archangel directly. Nicole was attacking just below the main area of the ship and Lyle was diverting the ship's fire.

"What are Yzak and Athrun doing out there?" Lyle questioned chancing a glance to the side screen which showed the pair in their separate battles.

Nicol momentairily stopped firing, "who knows? But hopefully they can keep those mobile suits distracted long enough for us to destroy this ship. What about Dearka?"

Mu in the mobile Armour came up underneath the Vesalius and launched an attack. La Creuset noticed too late and the ship was damaged on the starboard thrusters.

"Hah!" Mu exclaimed as if to taunt La Creuset even though he knew he couldn't hear him. He made his retreat and was returning to the ship when Dearka intercepted him. "Damn!"

"Now where do you think you're going? I won't let you get away this time!" Dearka said as he fired at him. Mu had already gotten away from Dearka once during the fight and that had given him the opportunity to launch the sneak attack.

A message lit up all five of the ZAFT's pilots screens.

"What? The Versalius has been hit?" Yzak said. _Dammit. No! This fights only getting started._

_Kira. _Athrun thought as he started to retreat, when he saw the Strike lose power.

_Dammit dammit dammit._ Was Kira's thinking when the strike lost power. She tried to get the controls to respond when she heard a beeping sound. Glancing up at the screen she saw the Duel coming ready to fire at her. As well as all the other machines gather around her. Where was Ryan and La Flaga? Unknown to her, her eyes briefly flashed a very pale arctic blue colour.

She gave a low gasp of surprise when she felt the strike jolt from behind. Looking in the camera she saw that it was Athrun. She also felt slightly dizzy as the jolt he had given her, had also jolted her head injury slightly.

"Athrun! Let me go!" She said.

Athrun shouted at her "no! Kira you belong with ZAFT with coordinator's. Your own kind. I'm taking you to ZAFT!."

Kira just looked at the screen showing the empty space in front of her, "I won't! I won't go to ZAFT!" _I won't go to them not after what they've done!_

The surrounding mobile suits were dispersed by the Shi Scythe pushing past them and the Archangel providing back up cover for him so he was able to reach the Strike. He fired hitting the Aegis causing it to release the Strike. Athrun was going to engage it in battle when he saw the legged ship come up behind the Shi Scythe and Kira. Athrun quickly retreated to where the rest of his team was.

Kira watched as Athrun and the other ZAFT pilots retreated back to their ship when her head injury caught back up to her. When Ryan had fired at the Aegis he'd also jolted the strike as a result and this worsened Kira's injury. She was having trouble with her vision when the events of what had happened and what could have happened caught up. She gripped the controls tighter and shook slightly.

"What's going on?" Mu asked one of the mechanics who were floating around the Strike.

Murdock the head mechainic gave him the response, "the kid won't come out. Boy over there did," motioning to Ryan who was floating close by.

Mu made a small noise in the back of his throat and floated over to where the emergency unlock was. Forcing the cockpit open he peered inside it, "Kira Yamato! What are yo-" he cut himself off when he saw Kira's condition. He gave a small smile and floating closer to Kira removed her hands from the controls. "Hey listen kid, we're all okay. You did great. The ship and you are safe okay?"

Kira undid the pilot holding her against the seat and floated towards him. As she touched down on the ground of the docking bay she removed her helmet. Everyone gasped around her. The jolts she had received in the battle had aggravated her injury worsening it and now she had blood running down the side of her face.

"What the hell were you thinking Athrun? Our orders were to destroy the Strike and that other machine not to bloody try and capture them!" Yzak said as he slammed Athrun against the lockers. "Five of us! Five of us against the pair of them and yet we still couldn't take them out!"

Athrun looked like he wanted to say something instead deciding to keep his mouth shut.

"Look us arguing isn't going to change what happened!" Nicole said. Gaining him a dirty look from Yzak and he glared back. Yzak let go of Athrun and walked outside of the change room.

Nicole thought about asking Athrun his reasons for doing what he did but decided against it. He left the change room leaving Athrun with Lyle. Lyle opened his mouth to speak when Athrun asked him if he could be left alone.

Kira groaned slightly as she returned to consciousness. The first thing she noticed upon opening her eyes was that she was in the infirmary. Using her hands she pushed herself up into a seating position. Looking around she saw no one else inside the infirmary. She placed her feet onto the ground and tried to stand up. However a wave of nausea hit her and she had to sit down again. Looking down at herself she noticed someone had removed her pilot uniform and had dressed her in a hospital gown. Which meant.

"Someone knows now." She muttered to herself. She curled up in on herself and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She looked up at the door when she heard it open. In the doorway stood Murrue, Natarle, Mu and Ryan. Murrue sat next to her while Mu and Ryan took the bed opposite to her and Natarle stood up. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So I guess you know now," she said not looking at any of them.

Murrue nodded, "yes but why did you feel the need to hide it?" asking the question everyone had on their mind.

Kira closed her eyes, "I don't remember why I started but I've been doing this for as long as I remember."

Mu rubbed his chin, "hmm well I can't say I'm not curious but what's done is done right?" He said gazing at the other occupants of the room. Everyone was in agreement.

Ryan was about to open his mouth to ask what would be done about sleeping arrangements when a voice came over the intercom requesting Murrue, Natarle and Mu's presence at the deck. Murrue and Natarle left first with Mu trailing behind them. Just as he was about to walk out the door he stopped and turned to face the pair. "I forgot to mention this but put a lock on the activation codes for those machines. Make sure no one else but the two of you can pilot them 'kay?"

Once the three adults had left Ryan turned his attention back to Kira. Kira shifted her eyes so she was also looking at Ryan. Seeing the anger there she closed her eyes, "look I know you don't like the fact I've kept this a secret from you but I have my reasons."

Ryan just continued to glare at her angrily, "yeah well, I thought we were friends. Friends don't keep secrets like this from each other." He then left the room leaving Kira to her thoughts.

Kira sighed and got off the bed and put on her uniform thankful that they weren't making her wear the pink one. She looked in the mirror and noticed that while they may confuse her for a male at first glance if they actually paid attention to her it was evident she was female. She had decided since it was likely everyone on board knew she was female she wouldn't wear the bindings anymore. She following Ryan's example left the room and floated towards the Strike. She entered the hanger and instantly felt the eyes of the mechanics and other crew members on her. Ignoring them she floated up to the Strike's cockpit and did as Mu instructed.

As she was leaving the hanger, guards rushed in and pointed their guns at all the gathered people.

Miriallia, Tolle, Sai, Kuzzey and Fllay were all seated in the cafeteria discussing what had been learnt about Kira. "Why do you think she kept it from us?" Tolle put the question out for discussion.

Sai sighed and shook his head, "I honestly don't know. I mean we are friends right? Then why did she keep it from us?"

Fllay looked ready to comment but Miriallia beat her to it, "Look this is a shock I know but I'm sure she has a good reason for not telling us. She's still the same Kira she's always been but only know we know she's female."

"Yes she maybe the same Kira but who knows what else she's hiding?" A familiar voice cut in. Turning all gathered focused their attention on Ryan who had spoken up. Ryan took a seat next to the other teens. He rested his heads against his hands with his elbows braced against the table.

They were about to start up the discussion when armed guards entered the room. The teens turned their attention to the entrance to the cafeteria. They saw all the crew members and mechanics as well as Kira being pushed through the door. Kira looked over at them and then shifted her gaze away and sat on the opposite side of the room with Murdock standing beside her.

Miriallia and Tolle turned to look at each other and nodded. Standing up they moved so that they were sitting next to Kira. Kira looked at them with a slightly shocked expression. Miriallia smiled at her to show that they were still friends and Tolle gave her a pat on the back. Seeing that they were still willing to trust her Kira smiled slightly. However the three quickly turned their attention to the entrance when a fat man and a taller blond man walked in.

_It is not so much our friends' help that helps us, as the confidence of their help._

Epicurus


	6. Phase 6 Vanishing Gundam

_Older men declare war. But it is the youth that must fight and die._

Herbet Hoover

Phase six: Vanishing gundam

_Artemis- a military fortress controlled by the earth alliance. It is protected by an energy shield control by beam lasers. The shield when up is virtually impenetrable._

Kira, Miriallia and Tolle all watched wearily as the soldiers filtered in the door way carrying guns. Tearing her eyes away from the Eurasian soldiers for a moment she snuck a glance around the room and saw that everyone had their attention focused upon their supposed allies.

Soldiers in space suits carrying guns came through the door to the bridge and aimed their guns at Murrue and Natarle to name a few. _What the? _Thought Murrue as she stared at the gun in her face. She followed the gun to its owner and was infuriated when she discovered that it was a Eurasian soldier who was pointing it in her face.

"What's the meaning of this!" Murrue turned to the Eurasian officer next to her in spite of the knowledge that she had a gun pointed towards her.

The man merely gave a smirk, "now now there's no need to be concerned this is for safety precautions. The fact is despite wearing the EA's uniform this ship doesn't carry an identification code recognized by us."

Murrue narrowed her eyes at hearing that, _what? that's all? That can't be the only reason._ But what could they possibly want from them?

"Now I'd like the commanding officers to brief us on the situation. Come along." The officer turned to leave and Murrue, Natarle and Mu followed. The rest of the officers were escorted to the dining hall.

Kira, Miriallia and Tolle glanced up when the dining hall door opened. They watched as the other bridge crew were 'escorted' into the room. The trio watched as they all took different positions in the room. Now all any of them could do was wait.

"I thought that Eurasia was an ally of the Atlantic federation. Isn't there good relations between the two?" Sai asked however Kira was able to hear it while Miriallia and Tolle weren't.

Chandra replied, "The problem is that we have no identification code. It shouldn't be that big of a deal but apparently it is."

_That is strange somehow I get the feeling it's about more than just the missing identification code. _Kira thought. She glanced at the Eurasian soldiers standing guard. She had a bad feeling.

Gamow

Nicol, Dearka, Yzak and Lyle were all standing next to a holographic diagram of the Artemis base. The commander in charge had just explained that the umbrella made it completely impenetrable to attack.

Nicol had an idea, "But the umbrella only stays open so long as an enemy is in the area right?"

The commander and other red coats attention turned towards Nicole. The commander nodded in confirmation.

"My machine Blitz does indeed possess Phase Shift armour but it has another interesting feature." He gave a small smile to his allies.

"Seems as though your identification is authentic Earth Alliance ID." Said Garcia as he sat in his chair behind his desk facing Murrue, Mu and Natarle. He sat back putting his hands together as he smirked at the three officers in front of him.

Mu was the first to speak up, "yes now can we please get supplies for our ship and then simply leave? Its far safer for you to not have us here."

Garcia smirked at Mu, "The umbrella of Artemis is up while enemies are still in the area and they have no way to get through without something equal in power to a nuclear explosion."

Mu tore his gaze from the screen which showed the enemy ship, "so you're that certain you're safe?" Mu didn't believe that for a second.

Half an hour after the deck crew members had been forced into the cafeteria, a fat man walked in as well as a taller man with blonde hair. Kira instantly got a bad feeling about the two.

"Which two among you are the pilots for the mobile suits?" the short fat man asked Kira made to stand up when Murdock pushed her back down. She glanced up at him questionably but he simply shook his head. She saw that he was curious but not mad at her for deceiving them in regards to her gender. That made her feel slightly better that not everyone was mad at her for keeping the fact she was female from them.

Neumann stood up, "Myself and Lieutenant La Flaga were the pilots."

The man merely smirked, "don't lie to me, I might've believed you in regards to the first onebut given that you lied to me about the second I'm going to say that you're lying about that as well."

He walked away from Neumann and walked to where Kira and the others were sitting. He grabbed Miriallia by the arm and roughly pulled her up. Miriallia struggled against him but couldn't free herself. "It occured to me that the captain of the ship is a women so maybe the pilots are as well or at least one of them is."

He pulled Miriallia's arm behind her back and caused her to cry out. He grinned as though pleased at her pain.

Kira stood up sharply and knocked Murdock's hands away as she did so, "I'm the one who piloted the Strike."

Seeing his friend in distress, Ryan stood as well, "I piloted the Shi Scythe."

The man walked up to Kira, "nice try girly but those machines weren't designed so that brats like you could pilot them!" He sung a fist at Kira preparing to punch her.

She stepped to the side and grasping his arm threw him, making him flip and land on his back. Releasing his arms she glared at him, "I haven't done or said anything to warrant you hitting me!" Turning to glare at the other assembled soldiers. Murdock had his arm around her to restrain her from doing anything else recklessly.

One of the men with guns came up behind her and restrained her arms. She didn't struggle; content to merely glare at him for doing so.

"Hey! Let Kira go," Sai said to the man and was punched as a result.

Fllay helped Sai up and glared at the man. "They are telling the truth, would you believe me if I told you those two are Coordinators?"

The man looked at the assembled pilots before getting a grin on his face, "Well that changes everything then. Follow me." and to make sure that they obeyed him he brought Miriallia along.

"Man trial and error with an untested system man I hope this works." Nicol muttered to himself as he launched.

"Miriage Colloid eh?" Dearka said smirking, "perfect for Nicole. A weapon fit for a coward."

"Nicole isn't coward. He's going out there all by himself with no guarantee that the system even works," Lyle said glancing over at Dearka and closing his eyes. "He could've remained at the PLANTS in relative safety but instead choose to come fight because he believed it was his duty." After saying that Lyle walked from the room making his way down to the mobile suits.

Kira and Ryan walked next to each other in silence as they were lead down to the loading deck. Soon they reached their destination and were lead out so that they were standing in front of the Strike. Kira and Ryan turned to face Garcia and his men.

"All you want is for us to remove the locks on the activation codes right?" Kira asked the man. Garcia smirked at the pair of coordinators in front of him and turned slightly so he was looking at the Strike.

"For starters," He said turning his gaze back to the pair of coordinators in front of him, "But I imagine you can do much more then that. For starters you could design a weapon which could easily defeat these weapons. And that's not what your only contribution to our cause could be." Running his eyes up and down Kira's form.

Kira got a disgusted look on her face at seeing the look he gave her, Ryan noticing her look responded, "we'll have to decline. We only pilot those things to protect our friends." He might be angry at her but he wasn't going to stand back and watch her harassed.

Garcia gave a twisted smirk, "no matter what reasons you may have it doesn't change the fact that you are still traitors to your fellow coordinators. Besides if you don't join us, I'm not adverse to throwing some of those civilians out one of the airlocks." Gaining an angry look from Kira and Ryan both. Miriallia paled when she heard him say that.

The Blitz was invisible to the naked eye and was steadily making it way to the Artemis base. Easily slipping past the bases defenses it began its assault by destroying the shield generators.

Kira sat in the cock pit typing away at the Strikes computer occasionally glaring at the technicians and guards with guns around her. Looking past the she saw just at the entrence to the Strikes cockpit was Miriallia with a guard with a gun behind her. She was about to focus her attention back on the screen around her when an explosion rocked the base. Looking around her she saw the confused looks on the gathered personnel's faces. Another explosion rocked the base and the Eurasians left the cockpit. Miriallia floated closer to her with the guards attention elsewhere. Seeing her opportunity she pulled Miriallia inside with her and closed the cockpit just as the guard was about to fire at her. Activating Phase Shift she took a step forward, out of her side screen she saw Ryan do the same.

"You traitors!" Gracia yelled to the two coordinators.

"We're under attack aren't we?" Ryan's voice came. Gracia clenched his teeth and made his way out of the hanger.

"Dammit!" Kira said to herself as she engaged the Blitz in combat.

Kira was fighting Nicole, Ryan against Lyle.

Kira was having trouble moving in her cockpit given that Miriallia was also inside of it. Nicol used the detachable claw on the Blitz and fired it at Kira who retaliated by firing one of her own. All the while the pair dodged debris from the collapsing base caused by Dearka and Yzak.

_But you're already traitors to your fellow coordinators are you not? _Hearing Garcia's words echo in her head she closed her eyes. Snapping them open, she used the beam saber which had a faint arctic blue glow instead of just the normal pink and cut through the Blitz's shield. "Why can't you people just go away and let us live in peace?"

Ryan was locked in a fight with the Bringer and the two were currently attacking one another with light sabre' time Ryan managed to get in an attack, Lyle would equal it. The pair were locked in a stalemate. Neither could get an advantage over the other. Ryan's machines eyes flashed an electrifying yellow and his beam sabre began to melt the Bringer's armour.

"What?" Lyle exclaimed when he saw the Shi Scythe's weapon melting his Armour. _His machine! Its eyes are a different colour!_

The Archangel contacted Ryan and Kira ordering them to retreat. Kira glaring at the Blitz in front of her, turned around and swiftly made her way back to the ship. Nicol made to follow her but discovered his machine wouldn't respond. Instead he choose to stare out as the Archangel left the Artemis base. Lyle floated next to him and the pair rushed out and watched the Archangel as it disappeared into the recesses of space.

Kira sat on her bed thinking about what Garcia had called them. "Traitor." She mumbled to herself. Turning on her side she looked at Birdy who had landed in front of her and now seemed to be attempting to comfort her. She smiled slightly and curled into a ball.

Ryan laid down on one of the unassigned beds not wanting to be in the same room as Kira currently. _Traitor._ He punched the bed on top of him.

_When you are winning a war almost everything that happens can be claimed to be right and wise._

Winston Churchill


	7. Phase 7 The Scar of Space

_It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone._

Rose Kennedy

Phase seven: the scar of space

"Guide beacon picked up, we've been instructed to proceed to dock four."

"Beacon detection confirmed, course correction 0.3 mark 16.2 delta. Turn about a hundred and eighty degrees, begin deceleration."

"Will you have Athrun Zala accompany you?" Ades asked his commanding officer.

"Yes he was present at the incident." Rau's reply came. "He also has the capacity for calm and objective analysis."

Ades turned slightly to face his commanding officer, "Its my understanding that Orb is outraged and has been mounting a planet wide protest."

Rau smiled, " Yes that is true but you must look at these things through a much more important perspective: ours. Hurry with repares and resupplies to the Versalius. Though we've been granted some down time, we're still racing against the clock; so it seems."

Inside the Archangel Bridge

"Reconfirming status, no enemy ship detected within a five thousand kilometer radius, it appears as though they've lost site of us."

Murrue let out a sigh of relief upon hearing that.

"All of the pandemonium going on at Artemis must have shielded our escape." Mu theorized. He turned to face Murrue, "So if nothing else we should be thankful to them for that."

Natarle said, "However."

Murrue nodded lightly in agreement, "Yes I share your concern: it is fortunate that the Laurasia class is no longer following us but none of our other problems have been resolved. Namely we were unable to get supplies."

The Cafeteria

A group of civilians were sitting at the left table discussing their situation while the youngest of them was looking around her in wonder. Meanwhile at the other table Tolle and Sai had cornered Fllay and were now discussing what had happened at Artemis.

"Do I have to?" Fllay asked Sai.

"Well I can't actually force you to, but lets face it don't you think the situation calls for you to apologize?" Sai asked his fiancée.

"That's right; if you think about all the problems we faced back at Artemis can be traced back to you. If you hadn't blurted out that Kira and Ryan are coordinators we wouldn't have been in as quite a big mess as we were." Tolle said.

Fllay turned to look at Tolle, "but still all I said was."

Tolle butted in, "Its not as big a deal to us but the truth is that both Kira and Ryan are coordinators. Which means we are walking on eggshells. Especially with the situation we're in."

Sai leaned forward slightly, "anyway could you tell those two your sorry? I'm not asking much, you three are bound to run into each other while on board and this will only make it awkward."

Fllay looked back and forth between Sai and Tolle a few times, "All right if you think its for the best Sai then I'll apologize." She then left the cafeteria seemingly in search of Kira and Ryan. Once she had gone Tolle turned his attention on Sai.

Seeing Tolle staring at him; Sai asked, "what?"

"How long are you, Kuzzey and Ryan planning on avoiding Kira?" Tolle asked still staring at Sai.

He sighed, "look its just that I'm not sure regarding my feelings towards her now. Like whether or not I can really trust her enough to call her friend given she kept this from us."

Tolle shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, "don't you think Kira had to have a reason for this? You know that Kira trusts us and is willing to put her life on the line for us so why can't you just trust her?"

Rau and Athrun entered the shuttle and Athrun made a small noise of surprise. They both saluted.

"Well national defense chairmen Zala we hope that you will permit us to accompany you on this shuttle." Rau said.

"No formalities here, in point of fact you never saw me aboard this ship," He shifted his gaze to Athrun, "Is that clear Athrun?"

"Yes perfectly clear, its been awhile father." Athrun looking at his father.

Rau took the seat in the isle next to Patrick Zala's and Athrun took the seat behind Rau.

"Needless to say," Patrick Zala began, "I wholly agree with the opinion you expressed in the report. The fundamental issue here is that we have evidence showing that they have secretly developed these advanced mobile suits. We'll forget about the issue in regards to the pilots." At hearing this Athrun gave a sharp glance at his father. He continued, "I took it upon myself to omit that section."

Hearing this Rau turned his face slightly, "ahh, I'm grateful to you, I felt confident that you would make such a wise and sound decision." During this exchange Athrun kept shifting his eyes between his father and Rau.

"Just think of the reaction of the moderates when they learn that the pilots of the EA's new mobile weapons are in fact coordinators. Such an admission would only delay our efforts while we have to listen to the moderate fractions argue endlessly." Patrick continued.

Rau turned so that he was looking at Athrun slightly, "wouldn't you also find it unpleasant to have the report refer to your friend as one who switched allegiance to the earth forces as did the other pilot?"

Athrun stumbled slightly over his next words, "ahh no not exactly."

Patrick turned so he was looking at his son, "the earth force alliance have created a advanced mobile suits which perform beyond anything that we had thought possible. Even with natural's piloting them, that's what the report will say. Do i make myself clear Athrun?"

Athrun turned to look at his father, "Yes father."

Patrick returned his gaze to the front, "we must take a much more serious approach to this situation. it is the only way for us to bring a quick end to this war."

Miriallia sighed as she saw Tolle choke, " here" She said passing her glass of water over.

"Its not funny especially given the circumstances," Sai said as he grabbed his tray of food.

Tolle glared up at him, "whose joking? Gimme a break."

Sai sat done next to Fllay who grabbed her tray and moved away from Sai. Sai saw this and moved his plate so that he was next to her again. She moved her tray to move away again.

"What's wrong Fllay?" Sai asked wanting to know why she didn't want to sit next to him.

Fllay looked down at the tray in front of her, "well its just that with all these water restrictions in place, I wasn't allowed to take a shower yesterday." This earned her an incredulous look from Kuzzey, Miriallia and Tolle.

Just then Ryan entered the room. With Kira trailing in behind. It was evident the pair were still avoiding one another. Tolle called out to the pair, "So Ryan your done working on the Shi Scythe and Kira your done working on the Strike?"

Kira rubbed her hair, "well I'm done I don't know about Ryan though." She said as she walked past him.

Ryan nodded, "I'm done as well. We are conserving as much water as possible so we've limited the use of the washer. It makes things difficult you know?"

Hearing this Fllay sighed. Sai then nudged her with his elbow.

Fllay spoke up," Listen I'm sorry its my fault you guys got into that mess back there so I'm very sorry that I caused you trouble back there." She bowed when she finished speaking.

Kira blinked at her from where she was grabbing her tray of food and Ryan was still standing in the door way. He spoke up first. "That's alright and thank you for apologizing we appreciate it." he turned to look at Kira as did Fllay. Kira nodded to show her agreement.

Fllay gave a small smile, "thank you Ryan and Kira." She sat back down next to Sai who smiled and nodded at her. Kira grabbed her plate and was about to go and sit at the opposite table when Sai spoke up.

"You can come and sit with us, we are friends after all Kira."

She glanced over at the group and they smiled at her. She took her food tray and sat next to Miriallia with Ryan directly across from her. The teens all launched into a conversation about random things anything, to take thieir minds of what was happening around them. Kira looked at her small amount of water. _We're in a huge crisis. What are the captain and the other officers going to do about it?_

"Is this our best option?" Natarle questioned watching the screen in front of her, "Can't we look for a better route some else?"

Neumann gave her a response, "afraid not, if we chart a course to close to earth we will have to cross the debris belt. Despite that route taking us less time to reach lunar orbit."

Murrue blinked as she stared at the screen in front of her with the perspective routes to take, "suppose we navigate through the debris belt."

Neumann turned to stare at his captain, "through the debris belt? There's no way that's possible, if we attempt to pass through it at his speed we'll end up becoming part of the debris belt."

"The junk heap that humanity made ever since we first began exploring space, its true we don't want to be a part of that." Mu blinked as an idea came to him. "Yes the debris belt!" Turning so he was staring at the captain he smirked, "Am I a man who can make the impossible possible?"

The PLANTs

Going down one of the collosal elevators, Rau stared at the report in front of him while Athrun stood at attention next to him. On the screen to Rau's left was a news report.

"And in other news, the Silver Wing will be inspecting the ruins of Junius Seven with the memorial representative Lacus Clyne. "

Rau turned his attention over to Athrun, "by the way you're engaged to that young woman correct?"

Athrun looked away from the screen and at his commander, "yes that's correct."

Rau smirked at that, "what a wonderful thing that is, the son of comity chairmen Zala and the daughter of commander in chief Clyne as husband and wife. it'll be a shining beacon for the next generation."

"Thank you for your kind words."

"Supplies?" came Tolle's questioning voice.

"We can get some?" Sai questioned, "from where?"

Mu leand against the captains chair, "get supplies or to be more presice we intend to take them."

"What?" Kira asked looking at them.

"We're presently on a course which will lead us to the debris belt." Murrue said.

_The debris belt?_ Ryan thought, "wait a minute your not planning to?"

Mu waved his finger, "extra credit to the bright kid."

"The debris belt consists of a wide assortment of junked items just floating through space. Of course this also means that it has a fair number of abandoned vessels that have been destroyed in battle." Murrue continued from her earlier statement.

"You're not suggesting we get our supplies from there are you?" Tolle asked.

"We're not very happy about his either," Natarle added.

"We will not scavenge around for things which belong to others. All we're taking is the basic necessities. In order to survive." Murrue said lowering her gaze.

_There is no one who prefers to fight. Who among us earnestly wishes to see the battlefield? We prefer to live peacefully, gracefully and happily. That has been and always will be our only desire. _

Kira in the Strike and Ryan in the Shi Scythe escorted the pods to the debris belt when they came upon a looming broken cylinder. Kira gasped when she recognized what it was. Ryan clenched his teeth as he saw it as well and recognized its figure.

_But who came upon us and so ruthlessly shattered that desire? Who took our freedom away for their own selfish ambitions? Who pushes us aside to better themselves? Who exploits the coordinators?_

Miriallia looked on in horror at the scene in front of her. Murrue got up from her seat when she saw what was in front of them.

_Who will never let us forget the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, the nightmarish destruction of Junius Seven. Two hundred and forty three thousand seven hundred and twenty one people. It has been one year since that loathsome incident which stole from us so many of our fellow coordinators. Yet we've pondered endlessly for a quick solution to this war. Our demands have been minor. However the naturals have put our efforts to waste time and time again. We fight because its the only way to protect ourselves. If we must fight to protect then we have no choice but to fight!_

Kira sat in the Strike watching as her crew members scurried around the remains of Junius Seven gathering supplies. She noticed one of the paper flowers she and her friends had made. It had been her and Ryan's demand that if they were going to take things from the PLANT remains then the should at least do something to honor those who died there.

Siegel Clyne stepped out of the meeting room and stopped in front of Evidence 01. He heard someone come up behind him and turned slightly to look behind him. Noticing it was Zala he once again shifted so his gaze was forward and began to speak. "That was a very rousing speech Zala."

"Thank you Chairmen," was the reply.

"What will happen now?" Siegel questioned.

Patrick closed his eyes and stepped forward so he was next to Siegel and opened his eyes, gazing at the Whale Stone. "We'll find a quick end to this war wherein we coordinators can live as the superior beings."

Siegel turned so he was facing his old friend, "Patrick you know as well as I that if naturals didn't exist then we would never have been born."

Patrick turned to meet Siegel's gaze. "That's true old friend however we're here now and that's all that matters. Those natural's will pay for what they've done." He said clenching his fist.

Siegel frowned, "then if they will pay for what they did, when will we pay for what we did?"

Patrick hardened his gaze, "you know as well as I do that if we had let those people live then eventually they'd have risen up and attacked us."

Siegel shook his head, "no they wouldn't have or have you forgotten my wife? Its common knowledge amongst all council members what my wife was and they all agreed she would never attack us or anyone for that matter."

Patrick closed his eyes then opened them, "well its too late now to change anything. Your wife died because she had gone there to visit her friend. It was the wrong place wrong time." He started to walk away and stopped. "Besides Lacus is the only remainder and she doesn't know anything, so she's no threat. We made sure no one got out alive." He then walked away leaving Siegel to his thoughts.

_That's where your wrong Zala some children did get out and you'd better hope they don't remember it otherwise we stand no chance._

All the Archangels crew members where gathered in the hanger where a green life pod rested.

"Well the pair of you certainly seem to have a knack for finding things that others leave behind," Natarle said directing this comment at Kira and Ryan. Ryan who brought the life pod in and Kira who had done something similar.

Murdock turned and projected his voice over the gathered crowd, "okay I'm opening it now."

The life pod's hatch swung open and a pink ball robot bounced out, everyones eyes were trained in on it when, "thank you! I appreciate your assistance!

_War does not determine who is right - only who is left._

Bertand Russell


	8. Phase 8 Songstress of the Enemy Forces

_The smallest act of kindness is worth more than the grandest intention._

Oscar Wilde

Phase eight: songstress of the enemy forces

Kira stared at the pink haired blue eyed girl who had come from the life pod Ryan had grabbed from around the ruins of Junius Seven. She was wearing a white shirt with a pale purple skirt and underneath that was a blue skirt which reached her ankles. The girl kept floating forward and past all the gathered crew. Kira grabbed her hand as she floated past her.

"Thank you," the girl smiled at Kira. Kira gave her a very small smile in return, something about the girl made her feel calm. The girl started shifting her eyes around curious about the unfamiliar ship she was in. The symbol on Kira's left shoulder caught her attention.

"Oh my!" the girl exclaimed after having seen the badge on Kira's shoulder. "This isn't a ZAFT ship is it?"

Kira heard Natarle mutter 'figures' from some where behind her but kept her attention focused on the girl in front of her. "No, this is an EA ship." She gave the girl as the response.

Athrun was in the shower thinking about what would happen when he returned to space, when he heard a beeping noise coming from his inbuilt computer. Walking out he pressed the button and one of his fellow soldiers face came up.

"Athrun Zala here"

"Recognition number 285002 Athrun Zala of the La Creuset team. Message from Forces HQ."

"Rodger." Athrun said waiting for her to continue.

"Vesalius departs 35 hours earlier, now rescheduled for 1800 hours tomorrow. Personnel boarding must arrive one hour before departure. Repeat and acknowledge receipt of message."

"Vesalius departs at 1800 hours tomorrow. Personnel boarding must arrive one hour before departure. Athrun Zala message received" Athrun turned off the screen and walked over to where his computer was. Turning it on the computer when straight to a news bulletin.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for retrieving the life pod. My name is Lacus Clyne everyone." She smiled at the officers, when her sphere robot bounced up into her lap, "and this is my friend haro." Natarle just stared at the girl while Murrue and Mu gave small smiles at her antics.

"So what are they saying?" Tolle questioned the other listener in's.

"I can't hear! Keep it down," Kuzzey said to Tolle.

"Will the two of you please be quiet?" Sai asked the pair of them.

Kira stood behind the group, leaning against the wall. She like the rest of them was curious as to who their mysterious guest was. She saw Ryan walk up and he took the spot directly next to her. The pair stood together in silence watching their friends bicker.

The door suddenly opened and Natarle was standing their with an annoyed look on her face, "what are you doing? You haven't finished loading supplies yet." The group who had been listening in at the door all fled at her words. She glared after them and then turned her attention to the coordinator pair in front of her.

Behind her, Kira and Ryan could see the pink haired girl Lacus who waved at her. Deciding it was in the pair's best interest they left. With the eaves droppers gone Natarle turned back into the room and shut the door.

Mu just sighed when he heard Natarle rouse on the listener's in. He turned his attention to the young women who was the cause. "So you said your name is Lacus Clyne? You wouldn't happen to be related to Siguel Clyne would you?"

The newly dubbed Lacus smiled and said "yes Siguel Clyne is my father why? You don't know him by any chance do you?"

Mu just cursed in his head, _well things just keep getting better and better don't they?_ He put his head into his hand in order to think.

Murrue focused her attention on the now identified girl in front of her, "what would someone like you be doing in a place like this?"

Lacus smiled and tilted her head to the side slightly, "Junius Seven, our ship came out this way for preliminary assessment before the official memorial visit. Upon our arrival we encountered a ship which like this one also belonged to the Earth Forces."

All three of the Earth Forces officers got a bad feeling about where this tale was going.

"They said that they wanted to board for an inspection, so I accepted. But when they found out the reason for our visit they became agitated. This led to a small quarral which soon escalated into a major incident. Before I knew what was happening some of the crew had shoved me into a life pod so that I may escape." Lacus continued her tale while patting the haro on her lap. "I hope that every things settled down and they've resolved the issue diplomatically."

After being chased away by Natarle, Ryan and Kira had floated along the hallways in silence soon coming upon the observation deck. The pair just stopped there and looked out through the glass to the debris belt outside.

"Look Kira about how I've been acting lately," Ryan said not looking at the girl beside him who had her attention on him. "I'm sorry."

Kira blinked and then gave a small smile, "thanks and I'm sorry as well for deceiving all of you."

Athrun was headed for the Vesalius when he noticed his father and commander Creuset standing in front of one another. Floating towards them he stopped and stood at attention. His father's attention turned to him.

"I'm assuming you've heard the reports on Lacus?"

Athrun nodded, "yes but what are you here talking with the commander for?" He directed this question at Creuset.

Creuset gave a small smirk, "we've been tasked with finding Ms Clyne."

A while later the pair walked into the dinning hall and noticed that Miriallia and Fllay seeming to be arguing about something. The duo walked up to Kuzzey.

"What's wrong?"

Kuzzey glanced back at the pair and then again at Fllay, "Its that girl Ryan brought in, Mir asked Fllay to bring her meal to her but Fllay is refusing."

"No way I'm not! Sure Kira and Ryan are Coordinators but at least I know them but that girl I don't! She from the PLANTS! ZAFT!" Fllay said.

Kira gave a small sigh. Walking away from Ryan and Kuzzey she walked up and grabbed Lacus's plate. And began to head towards the girl's room. She stopped at the door and looked directly at Fllay, "Assuming everyone from the PLANTS is member of ZAFT is no different then them assuming everyone on earth is a member of Blue cosmos." With that she left the room.

"Hello? Miss Clyne? I've brought you your food," Kira said as she entered the room.

Lacus turned to face her, "Ah! Thank you! I hope It wasn't to much trouble."

Kira replied, "No its quite alright. I'm guessing you just want to eat in peace right? I'll leave then." Kira began making her way to the door.

"Wait please? Its no fun not having anyone to talk to," Lacus asked almost pleading.

Kira smiled at her and sat down on the opposite bed. "My name's Kira Yamato and yours is Lacus Clyne am I right?"

Lacus nodded seemingly relieved at having someone to talk to. "Why must I eat alone?"

Kira looked at the girl, she seemed to be a very friendly individual, "well its because your a coordinator with ties to ZAFT and this ship is a part of the EA, the reality of which plainly put is that the two sides are enemies."

Lacus looked at the tomboyish girl in front of her, "that's a shame don't you think?" Lacus smiled; having gotten an idea. "Ne ne Kira? Will you sing for me?"

Kira blinked at the girl. "What?"

Lacus smiled a small smile, "I think you would have a lovely singing voice. So please sing?"

Kira frowned, "but what?"

"Anything."

Kira took a deep breath blushing slightly.

_kizutsuita yubi de akatsuki no DOOR wo hiraku yo __  
__ashita wo kono te de erabitoru to kimeta kara___

_kaze yo ima tsuyoku __  
__kono mi ni matotta homura wo sasaete___

_tobira no mukou e __  
__yasashii te wo furikazashite __  
__namida wo ubau yo __  
__mouichido ai wo shinjiru tame ni___

_chiisaku matataku __  
__are wa dare wo okuru hikari __  
__sora ni saku hana wo kodomotachi wa yubisashite___

_kieta chihei eto __  
__kibou no tane wo sagashini tobitatsu___

_sugiyuku yuunagi __  
__kanashimi yo ima wa shizuka ni __  
__watashi wo mimamotte __  
__itsuka mata furusato e kaeru __  
__sono hi made___

_nageki no daichi ni akai ame wa furisosogu __  
__kaze no naku koe wa kurai honoo wo aotte___

_ sore wa tooi yakusoku __  
__ natsukashii koe __  
__ furueru mune wo douka sasaete __  
__ my dear...___

_honoo no tobira e __  
__yasashii te wo furikazashite __  
__ashita wo ubau yo __  
__mouichido ai wo shiritai, kokoro kara __  
__ima hiraku __  
__unmei no sora_

Kira walked from the room only to run into Ryan and Sai. "Mir told me what Fllay said okay? I'll have a talk with her later alright?" Kira nodded thankful no one seemed to have heard her sing.

_In this quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you _

_forgetting the past _

_and dreaming of you_

_time passes by _

_and memories fade _

_but time can't erase _

_the love that we've made _

_and the stars in the sky _

_that I wish upon_

_can't bring you back to my side_

_though your not here with me_

_i dream of the day we'll meet again_

_Hold me close _

_so deep in your heart_

_i will find you _

_no matter where_

_I have to go _

_and dream of me _

_for i will be there _

_follow the stars _

_that lead_

_into the quiet night_

"Is that that girl?" Sai asked. Kira nodded while looking at the door behind her. "Thats a beautiful voice but," he said as he walked away, "I wonder if that voice is a result of fiddling around with her genes. Kira and Ryan glanced at each and then back at the door. The pair then walked of in opposite directions.

Ryan went back to the observation deck and Kira went to the hanger to help the mechanics.

"So here's a game for you haro," Lacus said smiling at the robot, "where are we headed?"

"_We cannot tell the exact moment a friendship is formed; as in filling a vessel drop by drop, there is at last a drop which makes it run over; so in a series of kindnesses, there is at last one that makes the heart run over."_

Gloria Naylor


	9. Authors note

Okay so these stories will be updated eventually however right now I am at a block for this fanfictions. Some chapters have been partially written but I just can't continue them for lack of inspiration to continue writing the storyline. And as such I'm putting them on hold while I work on a fanfiction I do have inspiration for. When I get the urge to write out a chapter I will and then post it.

I am very sorry.


End file.
